wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Celes Dumont
Rachel Celeste Dumont (born January 9th, 1991) is a Irish-American pro wrestler known as CELES DUMONT who is currently signed to Lethal Angels of Wrestling (LAW) and has been previously signed to the Universal Wrestling Corporation (UWC) and Elite Answers Wrestling (EAW) in the past. Known for a high impact, very physical wrestling stlye, and tremendous work ethic-having put on tremendous matches against opponents such as Jenna Rhodes, Minerva, Consuela Ava Rosa, Mimi Anders, and several others. Early Life: Celes was the second child born to Frank and Clarissa Dumont, roughly three years after her older brother Paul and she was quite active as a child, not being as big of a fan of professional wrestling like her older brother Paul. Her upbringing for the most part was fairly common for for most families growing up in South Boston, her father often pointing out that no matter where you went in Boston-you were touched by it's unique history (for example, the Dumont's lived on the same street that Whitey Bulger was raised on for an example) and Celes grew up with a love for her home city. Despite being gifted academically, Celes would play softball and basketball in junior high and high school, eventually graduating from the South Boston High School with an Honor's Scholarship before accepting a full ride to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology where she majored in biochemical engineering, eventually earning her masters in the field and working for the school itself. However on her twenty third birthday, Celes realized that she while she loved what she was doing, she also had a dream that was partially nurtured by her interaction with her family's more infamous profession and she would eventually give in and chose to work towards becoming a professional wrestler. Celes' first interaction with her family's connection to professional wrestling was when she appeared on Frontier Wrestling Alliance television at the age of eight after her cousin, Marcus Alexander Slayton, won his first NWA National championship at the Boston Garden. Marcus took the time to hoist her up onto one shoulder before holding her the historic title to hold while their family celebrated the victory. Her second and more well documented appearance took place on August the 11th, 2008 when Celes-then still only known as Rachel-took that summer off to spend time with her cousins Marcus and Chris during their tour of Europe for the National Wrestling Alliance and she escorted them to the ring during the main event of the second night of that year's Wrestling Summit pay per view. Celes contacted her older cousin Marcus and asked for his help in entering the family business but Marcus didn't start her training right away, instead choosing to have her learn the ropes of what goes on behind the camera by being the "assistant" to the General Manager of the International Championship Wrestling Alliance's "Titans" brand in Eric Henning in 2013. Not only did this help to teach and expose Celes to the wider world of pro wrestling, but it also enabled her to have a stable income while she worked to get into better shape to prepare for the grueling training to come. During her time in the ICWA, she was apart of several moments in that company's history such as the break up of the final version of the Rogue Horsemen of that era, the infamous assault on Chris Slayton by Kevin Ortiz that would eventually lead to Slayton's retirement, and the beginning of several wrestlers such as "Lord" Thomas Imperious, Daniel Satan, and the "VooDoo Mafia" among others. Eventually problems would arise in ICWA when Vice President Christopher Weinstein tried to steal the company out from under Marcus but the former world champion refused to let his creation become horribly corrupted and left with roughly forty percent of the roster that was loyal to him which in turn lead to the company's dissolution shortly after. At this point, Celes decided that it was time for her to start her training and went to Riverside County in California where she became one of the very first students of her cousin Chris' new wrestling school-the "Slayton Wrestling Academy"-where she was trained by Chris, his wife Yeh Shen Li, Trynyty Wang, and Zell Hunter alongside Zach Hunter, Karen Yasukawa, Malik Stahl, Robyn LeRae, and Pamela Sanchez. After finishing her training under her family, she would later seek out further training under fellow wrestlers Ethan Stryfe and Alex Slayer as well as Korra Farron. Celes also had a hand in the development of her young cousin Mulan's (EAW wrestler "Miho Li") training prior to her being old enough to start her actual more demanding training, often spending hours working on the basic fundamentals with the younger girl and helping her to experiment with some moves and holds every so often that would later evolve into the signature moves that Miho would use in the ring.